That Day
by summer dash
Summary: Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione dan Draco bertengkar. Hermione berang karena Draco menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti di Kementrian. Memangnya dia siapa? Oh ya benar, pemuda itu tunangannya. Fanon. Republish


Hermione mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, pertanda bahwa ia tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Draco menghela nafas panjang saat melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tahu pasti bahwa akan susah membujuk Hermione untuk setuju dengan keputusannya, mengingat wanita itu sangat terkenal akan kekeras kepalaannya, sama sepertinya.

"Mi─"

"Aku tidak mau Draco, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan mengambil cuti dari kementrian."

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya aku akan datang ke kementrian sihir dan memintanya sendiri," mata Hermione membesar mendengar perkataan tunangannya itu.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau tidak berhak!" desis wanita itu tajam. Draco bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju ke deretan rak-rak berisi koleksi bukunya. Draco tak menjawab ucapan wanitanya, pertanda bahwa ia serius akan ucapannya, dan mau tidak mau Hermione harus menerimanya. Suka ataupun tidak.

"Oh sudah kuduga, Malfoy dan kekeras kepalaannya!" Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar. "Terutama kau, _ferret_ sialan," bibir Draco berkedut saat mendengar cibiran pelan dari Hermione. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar suara _plup _yang keras dari jaringan flo miliknya. Nampaknya wanita itu benar-benar marah padanya.

**That Day**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Canon, OOC**

_**Dedicated for **_**Tsurugi D. Lelouch**

Mrs. Weasley sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari jaringan floo miliknya.

"Ohh, lihatlah… pagi-pagi begini sudah ada seseorang yang datang, aku akan menyambutnya. Ron! Makanlah dengan sopan! Gunakan sendok dan garpu seperti yang lain," cela Mrs. Weasley saat melihat tingkah Ron di meja makan.

"_Yeafff, mofff,"_ Wanita paruh bayah itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, menasihati Ron mengenai tata cara makan yang baik sama saja seperti menasehati seorang _troll_ untuk bersikap sopan. Sadar akan kemustahilan itu, Mrs. Weasley akhirnya menyerah dan berjalan ke arah tungku perapian di ruang tamu _The Burrow_, tempat jaringan floo keluarga Weasley berada.

"Mione! Oh tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu," Hermione tersenyum bersalah saat wanita paruh baya itu memeluk dan menciumi pipinya berulang kali, melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sahabat anaknya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri itu.

"Oh, Molly… maafkan aku… akhir-akhir ini kementrian sangat sibuk jadi tidak sempat mampir untuk sarapan bersama kalian."

"_It's oke, dear_. Ayo ke ruang makan, aku yakin mereka akan senang saat melihatmu! Kebetulan hari ini Harry dan Ginny sedang berkunjung juga. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihat kalian bertiga berkunjung bersama ke _The Burrow_," Hermione tersenyum lembut, ia bahkan hampir melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Draco, tunangannya.

"_Hei, guys…_"

"Mione!" semua orang yang berada di ruang makan menyapa wanita yang baru saja merayakan pesta pertunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu itu dengan sumringah.

"Urgh Ron, kau menjijikkan," Hermione mengernyit saat melihat Ron yang menyapanya dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saat mendengar perkataan sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat calon nyonya Malfoy ini berkunjung ke _The Burrow_ pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar pertanyaaan Ginny.

"Gin, aku sering sarapan bersama kalian disini."

"_Oh yeah_ tentu saja, tapi itu sebelum kau bertunangan dengan pria pirang itu," Hermione melengos dan memilih untuk meminum teh jahe hangat buatan Mrs. Malfoy yang baru saja disajikan untuknya dan tak mengacuhkan godaan Ginny padanya. "Oh jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan tunanganmu dan mulai berpikir bagaimana cara memutuskan pertunangan kalian?" gerakan Hermione terhenti saat mendengar perkataan istri sahabatnya itu. "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya tidak puas dengan kehidupan seksmu dengannya dan memilih untuk kabur?"

"Ginny Potter! _Watch your mouth_!" Mrs. Weasley memandang galak ke arah Ginny yang ditanggapi dengan senyum bersalah ibu muda itu. Hermione bisa melihat Mrs. Weasley berusaha menutup telinga Teddy dengan kedua tangannya. Hermione tiba-tiba merasa kasihan dengan Teddy yang setiap hari harus mendengar perkataan aneh yang secara tak sengaja terlontar dari bibir wanita berambut merah itu mengingat Teddy kini hidup bersama Ginny dan Harry.

"Harry, kau harus menjaga istrimu lebih baik lagi," gumam Hermione mengingatkan Harry yang sedang memasukkan daging babi panggang kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa cukup menjaganya Mione," gumam Harry yang sudah merasa pasrah akan tingkah istrinya. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat mendengar tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Ginny yang mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

.

Hermione sedang membaca buku yang berjudul **1000 cara membuat ramuan tak terduga **di sofa saat Ginny tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping wanita itu.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Kau, sarapan di _The Burrow_ dan kini membaca buku aneh itu."

"Ini bukan buku aneh Gin, lagi pula apa salahnya aku sarapan di _The Burrow_? Apa aku tidak bisa melakukannya setelah aku bertunangan dengan Draco?" ujar Hermione tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada buku miliknya yang sengaja dibawanya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hanya saja ini aneh."

"Tidak ada yang aneh. Ini liburan, dan aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku bersama sahabat-sahabatku," gumam Hermione sambil membalik halaman bukunya.

"Kebun belakang." Tatapan Hermione beralih ke wajah istri sahabatnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, karena ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Ginny. "Sahabat-sahabatmu ada di kebun belakang, mereka sedang mengajari Teddy bermain _quidditch_. Kau ingin menghabiskan waku dengan sahabat-sahabatmu kan? Pergilah kesana kalau begitu," sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Ginny.

"Baik kau menang. Kau benar, aku bertengkar dengan Draco," Hermione menutup bukunya dan memandang Ginny sepenuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Seharusnya Harry mendengar kata-kataku, ia tidak percaya saat aku berkata bahwa kau pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Malfoy. Oh, ia harus─"

"Gin…"

"_Sorry_… jadi, mengapa kalian bertengkar?" sebuah cengiran bersalah terpatri di wajah wanita yang tengah mengandung enam bulan itu.

"Draco memintaku mengajukan cuti ke kementrian."

"Dan kau tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Ginny.

"Tentu saja! Demi celana Merlin! Ia baru saja menjadi tunanganku, dan kini ia mulai menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan!" Ginny memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nada kesal terlontar dari bibir sahabat suaminya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, lalu?"

"Lalu dia mengancamku! Jika aku tidak mau melakukannya, maka ia yang akan melakukannya! Malfoy dan kekeras kepalaannya," dengus Hermione kesal.

"Mione, kau juga keras kepala kau tahu? Aku heran mengapa kalian bisa bertunangan mengingat saat sekolah dulu kalian bermusuhan."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga heran mengapa aku bisa bertunangan dengan _ferret_ sialan itu!" Ginny tertawa lepas saat mendengar makian Hermione.

"Kau masih memanggilnya _ferret_?" Ginny menatap Hermione dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hermione merasakan firasat yang buruk saat dilihatnya mata Ginny tiba-tiba saja berbinar. "Hei Mione, bagaimana awal kisah cinta kalian? Aku penasaran!"

"Gin…" Hermione mengerang. Ia tahu firasatnya selalu benar.

"Oh ayolah! Demi anakku! aku rasa ia ingin mendengar cerita cinta calon ibu baptisnya. Kumohon?" Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ginny selalu saja menggunakan anaknya sebagai alasan agar keinginannya dituruti.

"Haaaaah. Pada jaman sangat dahulu kala hiduplah─"

"Mione!"

"_Rite rite_. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud Harry yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menang jika berseteru dengan seorang Ginny Potter, apalagi saat ia mengandung," Ginny tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar perkataan Hermione. "Hubungan kami dimulai saat aku dan Draco sama-sama menjadi ketua murid. Kau ingat kan?"

"_Hell yeah_, tentu saja! Aku tidak bisa melupakan itu! Saat McGonagall mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi ketua murid putra Ron tanpa sengaja menelan sendok makannya. Tapi seingatku kalian juga tidak pernah berinteraksi saat menjadi ketua murid dulu…" Ucap istri dari Harry Potter itu sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Yeah, lebih tepatnya kejadiannya terjadi tiga bulan setelah kami menjabat sebagai ketua murid…"

.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. Hari ini kedua orang sahabatnya benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Mereka berdua tanpa sengaja menumpahkan _mead_ di atas perkamen tugas transfigurasi yang diberikan McGonagall pagi tadi, padahal ia sudah mengerjakan perkamen itu sepanjang 2 meter. Demi celana Merlin!

_"I... itu salahmu Mione, seharusnya kau tidak mengerjakannya di ruang rekreasi, kau seharusnya mengerjakannya di kamar ketua murid,"_ Gadis itu mendengus kesal saat mengingat ucapan Ron. Memang sih sebagian dari insiden itu salahnya, karena ia justru mengerjakan tugas transfigurasinya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat mereka tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka atas pertandingan _quidditch_ melawan Ravenclaw sore tadi. Tapi kan tetap saja, mereka setidaknya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf kan?

"_Hocupulus_," lukisan seorang wanita tua itu berayun ke depan, menunjukkan sebuah lorong sempit yang ada di belakangnya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, saat ini ia ingin segera duduk di sofa nyaman yang ada di ruang rekreasi ketua murid dan menenangkan diri. Bayangan dirinya yang bersantai di atas sofa ditemani dengan satu piala perak berisi coklat hangat menghilang saat dilihatnya sang ketua murid pria tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa putih itu.

"Minggir." Ketua murid yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang platina itu hanya membuka sebelah matanya, akan tetapi pemuda itu kembali menutupnya saat melihat wajah Hermione.

"Aku bilang minggir, Malfoy." Emosi Hermione meningkat saat dilihatnya pemuda itu tak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," ucap gadis itu sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Draco.

"_Shit_!" maki pemuda itu saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. "Demi celana merlin Granger! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?!" tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh dengan keras saat Hermione memasukkan tongkat miliknya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Aku sudah berkata_ mingggir_ Draco, kau saja yang berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya." Hermione tak mengacuhkan tatapan sengit yang dilontarkan Draco Malfoy padanya. Draco menghela nafasnya berusaha bersabar menghadapi gadis yang sepertinya sedang kesal itu. Selama tiga bulan menjadi partner, mereka tidak pernah saling berinteraksi. Mereka bahkan cenderung saling menghindar karena sepertinya itu cara yang paling tepat bagi mereka agar tidak berseteru dan saling melempar kutukan. Berfikir tak ada gunanya, pemuda itu pun pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"_Mudblood_," ucapnya pelan. Tubuh Hermione menegang saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi," ucap gadis itu dingin, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah Hermione yang menatapnya tajam.

"_Mudblood_," ucap Draco penuh penekanan.

"_Stupefy_!" Kejadiannya sangat cepat, bahkan Draco tak sempat mengambil tongkatnya dari balik mantel dan memasang mantra pelindung, saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terlempar 5 meter ke belakang, membentur dinding ruangan.

"GRANGER! Dua kali! Kau menyerangku dua kali!" teriak pewaris tahta Malfoy itu murka. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu mencoba untuk berdiri,. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, menahan rasa sakit di punggung yang mendera.

"Kau yang memulainya!"

"_Hollyshit_ Granger, aku sedang bersantai di ruangan ini saat kau datang dan melempar mantra padaku!"

"Kau mengataiku _mudblood_!" sahut gadis itu tak mau disalahkan.

"Dan kau pantas untuk mendapatkannya!" Mata Draco berkilat saat melihat Hermione mulai menggerakkan kembali tongkatnya. "_Explliarmuss_!" Mata Hermione membesar saat tongkatnya terpental. Draco memanfaatkan kondisi itu dengan berlari ke hadapan Hermione, menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu diatas sofa, dan menindisnya. Menjaga kemungkinan gadis itu mengambil tongkatnya dan melemparkan beberapa mantra lagi padanya.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy!" desis gadis itu tajam.

"Jangan mencoba melawanku Granger," ancam Draco dingin.

"Atau apa? Kau akan melemparkan kutukan padaku, huh? Kau kira aku takut? Apa kau pikir aku akan menangis dan memohon maaf padamu? Bermimpilah! Aku bisa meninjumu seperti ditahun ketiga dulu!" ucap Hermione penuh emosi saat Draco menekan kedua tangannya.

"Kuperintahkan kau untuk diam Granger," desis Draco berbahaya.

"Aku tidak sudi diperintah oleh _ferret_ sepertimu, breng─" perkataan Hermione terhenti saat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Bola mata gadis itu membesar saat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. Draco Malfoy menciumnya.

"Jika kau sedang mengalami _bad hair day_, jangan lampiaskan padaku." Bisik pemuda itu setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada sang gadis. Tubuh Hermione membeku, ia melihat tak percaya ke arah Draco yang kini dengan santainya beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Ah Granger, jika kau melemparkan mantra lagi padaku, aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dibandingkan sekedar ciuman di bibir," wajah Hermione memerah saat melihat sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah Draco.

.

"Itu sangat romantis!" seru Ginny saat mendengarkan kisah Hermione. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata seperti itu. Kau terlalu sering membaca novel-novel _romance_ Gin."

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutnanya?" Ginny tak mengacuhkan perkataan Hermione, dan semakin penasaran atas kisah cinta salah satu kawanan trio emas Gryffindor itu. Hermione melirik ke arah jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya, dan sadar bahwa waktu jam makan siang telah tiba.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya besok, aku harus kembali ke _Manor_ sekarang. Ini waktunya makan siang. Draco tidak mau makan jika aku tidak ada disampingnya."

"Dan kau berkata bahwa kau sedang bertengkar dengannya," goda Ginny.

"Aku memang sedang bertengkar dengannya Ginny. Aku hanya… tidak ingin membuatnya sakit. Tapi aku akan tetap mogok bicara padanya sampai ia berjanji tidak akan memintaku untuk mengajukan cuti lagi."

"Aku rasa itu akan sulit mengingat ia sama keras kepalanya sepertimu Mione," Hermione mendesah, ia tahu perkataan Ginny benar. Tapi ia tidak akan segampang itu menyerah, ia tidak ingin hidupnya diatur-atur begitu saja.

"Aku tahu. Baiklah aku harus pulang. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lain," ujar Hermione sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tungku perapian tempat _jaringan floo_ keluarga Weasley berada.

"Oh ya Mione, aku lupa menanyakan alasan mengapa Malfoy menyuruhmu mengambil cuti," tanya Ginny sambil lalu.

"Ah itu karena kini aku sedang hamil, ia berkata ia tidak ingin aku kelelahan. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri apa?" Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya saat mengingat alasan yang diucapkan Draco saat menyuruhnya mengambil cuti di kementrian sihir. "Aku pergi dulu Ginny, _bye_… Malfoy _Mannor_." Dalam sekejap sosok Hermione telah menghilang, dan meninggalkan asap berwarna kehijauan di perapian itu.

"Bye─ eh? HAMIL?!"

-_fin-_


End file.
